Inmortal
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Una sola decisión puede cambiar tu vida para bien o para mal... la inmortalidad es un don que Annabeth rechazó, pero ahora años después y cansada de la vida actual que lleva, tal vez considere en cambiar esa única decisión y transformar para siempre la vida de mas de una persona. Capítulo 2: Deseos "Cuidado con lo que deseas, en una de esas un dios ocioso te lo hace realidad"
1. Frustración

**Disclaimer: PJO no me pertence... es de Riordan... naa supongo que ya lo sabían no?**

* * *

**Inmortal**

**Capitulo 1: Frustración**

_"El peor sentimiento de todos es la frustración, porque hagas lo que hagas, no puedes cambiar nada"_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Para Annabeth, la vida de casada no había sido en absoluto fácil.

Dividir su tiempo entre la recién iniciada universidad, su hogar, su familia y la reconstrucción de todo el Olimpo y el palacio de Poseidón, no era nada sencillo, pero una parte de ella le decía que continuara y que al final de todo valdría la pena.

Es decir, sabía que siempre q ue llegara cansada a casa tendría a su increíble y –no está demás decir- guapo esposo esperándola para cenar y que tendría también un enorme despacho listo para que ella siguiera juntando ideas, bocetos y dibujos para las reconstrucciones, que aunque seguía siendo trabajo, era arquitectura, algo que consideraba más un placer que un deber. Era joven, cierto, pero sabía que haberse mudado a su propio apartamento junto a Percy después de contraer nupcias a los 17 años, mantener una relación estable y sencilla con su padre y su madrastra e inclusive de vez en cuando tener charlas cortas y personales con Atenea, era la mejor manera de llevar su vida.

Solo que a veces se le olvidaba todo esto último.

Ese día se podría decir, Annabeth había amanecido con el pie izquierdo, porque sencillamente nada le estaba saliendo bien.

Justo el día de uno de los exámenes más importantes, su condenado despertador decidió que era un lindo día para no sonar y dejar que Annabeth siguiera soñando con lo que sea que estuviera soñando. Pero bueno, eso era solo para empezar, porque fue una pequeña cadena de mini desastres que fueron llevando a un día muy malo. Gracias al hecho de haberse levantado tarde, apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse el pijama y ponerse algo decente para que el maestro la dejara pasar al salón, como era día de examen era habitual que los alumnos llevasen ropa formal y por consiguiente no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, y para cuando a duras penas logró llegar a clases y convencer al maestro de dejarla hacer la prueba, su estomago no había dejado de sonar pidiendo alimento.

Como si esto no fuera poco, cuando por fin consiguió un poco de tiempo para comprar algo en la pequeña cafetería escolar se dio cuenta de que por las mismas prisas había olvidado la cartera y el celular, así que tampoco podía llamar a Percy para pedirle que le llevara algo.

A esas alturas, lo único que hacía falta era que su tacón se rompiera… lo cual también pasó.

Estaba también la opción de ir a casa de sus padres, estaba a 10 minutos de distancia, lástima que sus padres y sus hermanos estuvieran de visita en Alemania por el trabajo del señor Chase, que no hubiera nadie en casa y que Annabeth, sorpresa, también hubiera olvidado sus llaves.

Algunos útiles faltaban en su mochila, había uno que otro charco en el suelo que ella no veía y que casualmente pisaba, en fin, justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor descubrió que su tarjeta para el transporte estaba sin crédito y que sin dinero, tendría que irse a casa a pie.

Creo que hasta aquí todos estamos de acuerdo en que la pobre rubia estaba teniendo un día terrible, estaba cansada, con hambre, renca y a 45 minutos de su apartamento. Lo único que le alegraba ligeramente era el pensamiento de que al llegar a casa estaría Percy esperándola para almorzar juntos y que después de eso nada podría detenerla de tomar una larga y merecida siesta.

Ese, fue un pensamiento muy erróneo.

Porque lo primero que vio ella al entrar no fue a su esposo, no, fue a la mascota de su esposo, por alguna razón que ella no lograba entender la señorita O'Leary- que debería estar en el campamento junto con Nico- estaba justo ese día en su sala saltando de un lado a otro como si fuera un parque de juegos. Claro, no es que a Annabeth no le agradara la singular perra, porque a comparación de todo lo que Dédalo hiso por ellos, cuidar de su mascota no era nada, pero ese día ella no estaba de humor para animales, solo quería caminar hacia su habitación y dormir un rato.

La hija de atenea, mas como obligación se acerco a la perra del infierno y le acarició el hocico un par de veces, tampoco quería acercarse mucho a ella, tenía las patas llenas de lodo y parecía haber rodado en un camino de papeles, como si acabara de comerse un montonal de tareas.

Fue cuando Annabeth temió lo peor.

Siguió el camino que dirigía desde la entrada hasta su mini despacho y al llegar en lugar de encontrarse con la puerta de siempre, se encontró con Percy que sonreía de manera muy nerviosa tapando con su cuerpo el interior de la habitación.

-Annabeth, que temprano llegas ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- el chico sonaba muy nervioso y sus orbes azules tenían ese brillo especial que significaban únicamente que estaba muerto de miedo.

-Muy mal, gracias por preguntar, y solo para que lo sepas no llegue nada temprano, son casi las cinco… ahora ¿puedo saber que ha pasado con mi estudio?

-¿Pasar? ¿Qué podría pasar Annabeth? Todo ha estado tranquilo aquí.

-Si todo está bien entonces no habrá problema en que pase- la rubia insistió.

-Pff, ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿No tienes hambre? Es más, vayamos a un restaurante yo invito- contestó el tapando lo mas que podía la entrada.

-Percy, déjame pasar ahora- ordenó ella con sus ojos gris tormenta brillando de ira. No había nada que asustara más al pobre mestizo que esos ojos.

Percy comenzó a sudar, se le veía nervioso e intentó quitarlo de la entrada, sin embargo el ojiazul ponía demasiada resistencia lo cual solo aumentaba su nerviosismo y ansiedad y tuvo que recurrir a una de sus llaves de lucha para sacarlo del camino. Y con qué razón lo ocultaba. Su despacho estaba destruido.

Todos sus adornos, muebles y cuadros estaban en el piso rotos y llenos de lodo. Sus fotografías, sus lápices de dibujo, sus blocks y su estante con libros de arquitectura completamente mordidos y destruidos por todo el cuarto. Por más que intentó no pudo suprimir unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Puedo explicarte lo que pasó… te juro que no fue mi culpa.

Annabeth le miró con incredulidad, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Mira Nico vino hoy y me dijo que tenía que encargarme de la señorita O'Leary durante un par de días, el tenía una misión en Nuevo México y sabes que no hay nadie que la cuide además de mi… la dejé sola en el apartamento por 3 minutos mientras Nico me explicaba la situación y antes de darme cuenta estaba aquí en tu estudio mordisqueando todo, la detuve tan pronto pude y quise repararlo que pude, pero supongo que solo empeore algunas cosas.

Aunque la voz de Percy sonaba con un tono claro de culpabilidad, Annabeth no pareció notarlo. Estaba completamente aturdida mirando todas sus cosas destruidas esparcidas por el suelo. Recorrió cada espació del suelo descubriendo nuevas cosas rotas- gracias a los dioses guardaba la laptop de Dédalo en una caja fuerte en la habitación que compartía con Percy, esa SI era invaluable y no podía darse el lujo de perderla- pero hubo un objeto en particular que oficialmente la dejó muda.

-No…- susurró- no no no no no… esta carpeta no.

La oji gris se hincó junto a una larga carpeta azul que estaba llena de mordiscos y babas de perro. Esa carpeta contenía todos… TODOS sus bocetos y avances sobre la reconstrucción del Olimpo y el palacio de Poseidón, todos sus descubrimientos, progresos, mejoras… dos años de arduo trabajo para el Olimpo borrado y maltratado. No pudo contener mas las lagrimas y rompió en llanto. Se sentía tan frustrada, impotente y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Annie, escucha, sé que esto luce mal…

-¿Lucir mal? ¡Lucir mal! Mi estudio está destruido, todos mis materiales inservibles y mi carpeta con todo lo que he hecho en estos dos años para reconstruir el Olimpo y el dichoso palacio de tu Padre esta babeada y borrada, todo el trabajo por el que me he estado matando destruido en segundos, es como si no hubiera hecho nada…

-¡Bueno lo lamento si! Prometo ayudarte a reconstruir todo y ayudarte con los preparativos del Olimpo…

-Cielos Perceus ¿te das cuenta? Los dioses están sobre mí, era mi trabajo reconstruir el Olimpo, me han dado un montón de prorrogas gracias a mi madre convenciéndolos de que tardaba para hacerlo perfecto y ahora ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Que mi perra se comió mis deberes, claro.

Percy frunció fuertemente el ceño, tenía claro que en parte había sido su culpa y aceptaba su responsabilidad por ello pero no aceptaba en tono tan altanero que estaba teniendo ella. Y así fue como comenzó su primera discusión fuerte como matrimonio, ya habían peleado otras ocasiones mas no pasaba de un "tonto cerebro de algas" o un "molesta chica lista". Esta vez los dos empezaron muy en serio. Y después de un par de minutos Annabeth dijo aquello, esas palabras mágicas que le cambiarían la vida de manera radical.

-Sabes… ¡a veces desearía…!- pero momentáneamente no se atrevió a continuar.

-Desearías, ¿desearías que Annabeth?

-Desearía haberme unido a las cazadoras de Artemisa cuando tuve la oportunidad y no tener que pasar por todo esto.

Todo el ceño de Percy cambió con eso último, su cara mostraba dolor, como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el corazón, el comentario le había dolido hasta lo más profundo, como si ella le estuviera escupiendo en la cara que no le amaba. Todos los recuerdos de cuando tenían 13 años y ella amenazaba con unirse volvieron a flote en su cabeza y lo único que logro pronunciar torpemente fue:

-¿En serio? Igual ya no puedes hacerlo, lástima por ti…

Annabeth pensó seriamente en responderle de igual manera, ella también se sentía herida y frustrada, claro la lógica siempre presente en ella le hacía reflexionar ocasionalmente y le recordaban que solo se sentía así por el día tan malo que había pasado que luego se le pasaría y que debía de disculparse con Percy por haber sido tan tosca.

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos pudo hacerlas. Justo antes de abrir su boca su cabeza comenzó a sentirse pesada, todo le daba vueltas y a penas lograba mantenerse a pie, cuando de repente…

Todo se volvió negro.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

**Otra historia yey! Mi primer Percabeth... **

**Basicamente otra historia de no mas de 10 episodios de este largo, PercaBeth... creo que ya se imaginan de como irá la historia... no tengo mucho ams que decir que gracias por leer y que saben que botoncito apretar para enviarme ideas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y que ademas me haría muy feliz...**

**Para los que me siguen en "Cautiva" muy pronto sale el segundo cap... solo espero a que mi beta me lo cheque, *Así que mi querida Kuraii, depende de ti ;D* a lo sumo uno dias mas y lo subire!**

**ILY! Kany :3**


	2. Deseos

**Disclaimer: **PJO no me pertence... es de Riordan... que novedad ¬¬

**Inmortal.**

**Capitulo 2: Deseos**

"_Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque en una de esas un dios ocioso te lo puede hacer realidad"_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

Annabeth deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al abrir los ojos lo primero que viera fuera a Percy.

Pero no fue así.

Después de para lo que ella fue un segundo y con una terrible jaqueca, la rubia comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la luz que entraba por el lugar era demasiado fuerte y necesitaba de unos momentos para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la nueva iluminación. Con sus manos tanteó su alrededor y notó que estaba sobre una cama suave y aparentemente grande, tenia junto a ella varias almohadas y en su frente un trapo húmedo y frio.

Cuando logró abrir por completo los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su propia casa, todo el cuarto era color blanco y tenía un aspecto de sencillez absoluta. Era lo suficientemente amplio para dos personas, con una cómoda grande y un tocador al frente, había varias flechas esparcidas por el suelo y una enorme ventana en la que se apreciaba perfectamente el sol.

En esos momentos no estaba segura si todo era parte de un mismo sueño o simplemente la habían llevado a un muy extraño hospital, lo último que recordaba era haberse peleado con Percy y después un sentimiento de mareo. A pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía, intento sentarse en la cama y quitarse el trapo de la cabeza, colocó sus manos a sus costados e intentó levantarse pero sintió que sus brazos temblaban y soltó un ligero gemido.

Hubo un movimiento brusco a su derecha y un pequeño grito, fue hasta entonces en que ella reparo en el hecho de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Una castaña que le parecía bastante familiar corrió justo a un lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

-Dioses Annabeth, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba a punto de llamar a Apolo, estas caliente y no podías despertar.

Annabeth conocía esa voz y ese rostro, pero por la jaqueca no lograba saber exactamente a quien pertenecían. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a la muchacha de cerca, sus ojos eras castaños y su cabello negro estaba trenzado con hilos de oro, tenía la piel morena y un vestido blanco sencillo parecido al que solía usar Thalía cuando descansaba con las cazadoras.

La joven ayudó a levantar a Annabeth y le dio un termo con lo que aprecia ser néctar, dio un largo sorbo y como por arte de magia la jaqueca, la temblorina y su febrícula desaparición al instante. Dejó el termo junto a la mesita de noche de a un lado y se paró junto a la chica. Cuando lo hizo se sintió extrañamente más bajita y reparo en el hecho de que ella también traía puesto ese mismo vestido blanco.

-¿Te encuentras bien o necesitas algo? Puedo mandar a Aurum o Argentum por algo- insistió la morena.

Annabeth regresó inmediatamente su mirada a ella y por fin conectó sus ideas, la joven frente a ella no era otra más que Reyna Lombardo, pero como 5 años más joven, todavía lucia rasgos adolescentes, su estatura estaba más baja de lo que recordaba y su voz sonaba con un deje de dulzura y compasión muy inusual en ella.

-Reyna… ¿eres tú?- soltó torpemente, como si le fuera increíble creer que ella estuviese siendo amable, porque si bien ella era bastante diplomática y jamás se había portado grosera, era también sabido que por alguna extraña razón la romana odiaba a Annabeth con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pobrecita, debes de seguir aturdida, de seguro tuviste pesadillas por lo de ayer, pero no te preocupes, te deje el desayuno en la mesita del tocador, y yo misma me encargaré de hablar con Artemisa- la joven obligó a la rubia a tomar asiento- recuerda que si te sientes mal solo debes de llamar a uno de mis canes, regresare pronto.

Annabeth estaba confundida, Reyna estaba demasiado amable y no entendía eso de hablar con Artemisa, mas por el momento seguía resintiendo el hecho de no haber probado bocado en todo el día y en cuanto se jactó de la enorme charola con un delicioso desayuno frente a ella no tuvo más opción que sentarse a comer, y hubiera hecho eso de no haberse visto en el espejo.

Cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo del tocador se sintió peor a como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su piel palideció y otra vez le regresó la sensación de mareo. Su reflejo era ella, si, ella a los 13 años de edad. Por eso tenía la sensación de estar más bajita, porque de hecho lo estaba, su cara tenía ese aspecto aniñado, su cuerpo carecía de una forma definida y hasta sus cabellos estaban cortos y rebeldes como cuando solía ser niña.

Pero Annabeth, como todos saben, es una de las personas más lógicas y antes de asustarse y perder la cordura, respiró hondo y analizó las posibilidades… que no eran muchas.

Lo más lógico era que todo eso fuera un sueño, y que dentro de unos minutos más despertara en su habitación. Ese pensamiento la relajó lo suficiente como para picar un poco el plato de fruta y panqueques que tenía en frente, sabían tan bien que casi parecían reales.

Annabeth se rió para sí misma, este era el sueño más extraño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, ella de niña en traje de cazadora con una Reyna toda buenecita y dulce era tan improbable que ya comenzaba a parecerle divertido.

-De seguro al marearme me caí y me golpee la cabeza y ahora estoy teniendo un sueño muy extraño.

-Pero si esto no es un sueño Annabeth, es tu nueva realidad.

Annabeth se volvió bruscamente en busca de la dueña de esa voz misteriosa salida de la nada. A sus espaldas, sentada sobre su cama se encontraba una mujer a la que juraba haber visto antes. Era idéntica a Circe, pero no era Circe, era mejor que ella, tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, suelto y ondulado, su piel era dorada y tenía una cara hermosa, lo único que la distinguía de aquella bruja convierte-novios-en-ratas eran los ojos, no tenían un color especifico, cuando los miraba cambiaban de un color a otro, eran mágicos… hechizantes.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó recuperando el nerviosismo que tanto se había esmerado en controlar.

-Creo que eso linda tu ya lo sabes, cierto Annie.

Regresando a la lógica, lo único probable es que si ella era como la versión mejorada de Circe, pero no era ella, la única opción que quedaba era que ella fuera…

-Hécate, eres Hécate diosa de la hechicería y protectora de los tres caminos.

-Y eso es correcto- cantó alegre la diosa- es por eso que todos los dioses te adoran, eres brillante.

-Disculpa, Hécate, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya sabes, en mis sueños.

-¿Sigues creyendo que esto es un sueño linda?

-Esto es un sueño- afirmó Annabeth- sino, por que mas estaría yo de 13 años de edad vestida con un traje casual de las cazadoras siendo compañera de una paralela y extraña Reyna que de la nada es dulce y que se preocupa por mí y hablando con una diosa con la que jamás me había topado.

-Aunque tu lógica humana es correcta, se te olvida que no eres una simple humana. Analízalo un poco güerita, ¿Qué sucede cuando una persona se da cuenta de que está soñando?

Annabeth tembló un poco cuando la diosa se paró y se acercó lentamente a ella, sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con sus cabellos rubios y sentía como si su sonrisa despreocupada le estuviera taladrando la espalda.

-Si una persona se da cuenta de que está soñando, esta puede tomar el control de su sueño, e inclusive puede despertar si así lo desea.

-Y seguimos con las respuestas acertadas, así que si esto es un sueño, no tendrás problemas en desaparecerme, ¿verdad?

Annabeth insegura cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo, pero no logró sacar a Hécate de allí.

-Bueno, tú eres una diosa, yo no puedo controlar tu estadía en mis sueños.

Hécate exhaló una ruidosa carcajada, Annabeth se limitó a fruncir el ceño y darle una mirada de ¿Qué-Hades-es-lo-divertido?

-Si claro, ahora intenta despertarte, normalmente un pellizco es suficiente.

Aunque ella no quería tener que hacerlo, supo que tenía razón, siempre que alguien soñaba y quería despertar se pellizcaba un poco para que su cuerpo reaccionara al dolor imaginario, era típico de las pesadillas que al llegar al climax, en el punto donde uno sentía dolor o un miedo intenso, uno despertara agitado, así que lo hizo justo debajo de su hombro izquierdo, esperando despertar.

-Ya te lo dije linda, esto no es un sueño, es tu nueva realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Veo que te has convencido- dijo con una mueca de burla- yo estoy aquí con la única misión de hacer realidad tu deseo.

-¿Qué deseo? Disculpa si te corrijo, pero tengo todo lo que quiero, gracias- su tonó de voz ahora aumentaba con ira.

-No lo creo, no fue lo que dijiste hace una hora, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo ocurrido?

-Vagamente…- ahora toda esa ira era lentamente suplantada por preocupación- llegue tarde a casa, estaba molesta, y estaba la señorita O'Leary, y recuerdo todo mi estudio destruido, luego mi pelea con Percy y después desperté aquí.

-Exactamente, tu pelea con Percy, ¿recuerdas lo que le dijiste?

-No lo sé Hécate, le dije muchas cosas, le reproche lo de mi estudio, lo de mi carpeta y…- calló durante un segundo, temiendo lo que iba a decir- le dije que deseaba haberme unido a las cazadoras.

-Correcto de nuevo, así que felicidades, tu deseo se ha vuelto realidad, ahora eres una cazadora y todo tu mundo ha cambiado.

-Eso no es posible, además, ¿Desde cuándo los dioses se preocupan por escuchar a los mortales y cumplirle sus deseos?

-Fácil, desde que Hefesto Tv decidió cancelar la nueva temporada de Divine Cheaters*, algunos dioses hemos estado muy aburridos, casualmente yo escuche tu deseo y lo cumplí, de nada por cierto.

Los ojos de Annabeth casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar eso. ¿Era realidad todo eso? No podía ser posible, jamás lo deseo en serio. Si bien a veces Percy le exasperaba nunca quiso que todo cambiara tan súbitamente.

-Oye Hécate, escucha…- Annabeth quería razonar con la diosa para intentar remediarlo, pero cuando miró a su alrededor ya no estaba y la desesperación comenzó a inundarla, y de no ser por la llegada de Reyna y Artemisa al cuarto, quien sabe a dónde hubiera ido o lo que abría hecho.

-Mi valerosa amiga- saludó Artemisa que tenía el aspecto con la que la recordaba, el de una pequeña niñita de 12 años, con sus cabellos chocolates trenzados y su traje de camuflaje plateado- me han informado de tus malestares, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Annabeth a esas alturas estaba segura de solo una cosa, si quería saber si en realidad era o no un sueño y volver a ver a Hécate debía de seguir la corriente y actuar lo mejor que pudiera.

-Si mi señora, han sido malestares matutinos, el néctar que me ha dado Reyna me ha sentado de maravilla.

-Me alegra mucho, os agradará escuchar que ha llegado el momento de uno de mis retiros y que durante la siguiente semana tendrán unas pequeñas vacaciones visitando el campamento.

-¿El campamento? Mi señora usted está consciente de lo mucho que a ambas nos desagrada ese sitio, no podríamos no ir por esta vez- rogó Reyna mirando a Annabeth es busca de apoyo, empero ella no dijo nada.

-Lo sé Reyna, pero no hay un lugar mejor para ustedes, además ya le he avisado a mi hermano y no tardará en aparecerse, así que por favor sin quejas, tomen sus cosas. Además mi lugarteniente a de estar muy cansada después de lo de anoche, a si que ¿Qué mejor que regresar al campamento y descansar un rato, verdad?- Artemisa le sonrió ampliamente- en fin, se hace tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, así que tomen sus cosas y bajen con las demás, Apolo debe de estar a punto de llegar.

La pequeña diosa salió de la habitación y Reyna soltó inmediatamente un largo quejido.

-Que lata tener que regresar ¿no crees?- la morena se agachó en una esquina y recogió una bolsa con sus pertenencias- ¿segura que estas bien? Estas muy callada.

-Si no te preocupes, solo necesito algo de aire fresco- Annabeth respondió rápidamente, se había perdido en sus pensamientos al escuchar que regresarían al campamento, y eso podría significar una magnifica señal- baja tu, ya te alcanzare.

Reyna no muy convencida asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. La rubia tomo rápidamente la bolsa que quedaba y miró una vez más para asegurarse de la presencia de Hécate, que ahora se encontraba sentada en el borde del tocador.

-Y ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida Lugarteniente de Artemisa?

Annabeth sintió unas horribles ganas de gritarle y de llorar, le hizo falta de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo y decirle solamente lo que era urgente.

-En estos momentos estoy muy confundida, nerviosa y asustada, tengo mil preguntas que hacerte, pero solo te hare una por el momento. Si yo soy la lugarteniente de Artemisa… ¿Qué ha pasado con Thalía?

Hécate bajo su sonrisa de burla a una de compasión, se acerco lentamente a ella, le colocó una mano en el hombro y dijo- Ya lo sabrás mi niña, recuerda que todo en tu mundo cambio y ya nada es lo que recuerdas.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

*_Cheaters es un reality show anglosajón que trata sobre las infidelidades maritales y las concecuencias al dejarlas al descubierto, y como todos sabemos los dioses no se portan bien... xD entienden?_

**Hola semidioses del FF, yo aquí feliz actualizando una de mis historias favoritas. Espero les agrade y les invito a comentar y dejar sus sugerencias, ya saben que botoncito magico apretar. Un saludo y un besote hermoso con sabor a taco a todas la personas que me ayudaron en el primer capitulo con sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows, que sepan que es por ello que me dan muchas mas ganas de continuar la historia.**

**Para todos aquellos que me siguen en Cautiva, proximamente tercer capitulo y el esperado encierro de Rachel.**

**Un besote desde México. ILYSM. Kany :3**


End file.
